1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alignment tools and more specifically, to systems and methods of aligning beam systems. In particular, the invention is directed to aligning, spacing, and supporting truss and stud systems.
2. The Relevant Art
Trusses for building construction are generally fabricated off-site and then lifted into position upon framed walls. The trusses must be uniformly spaced and held in properly spaced vertical alignment while the roof decking is installed. Upon installation, the roof decking maintains the spatial alignment of the trusses.
A common residential construction method by which a truss system is assembled begins with individual truss units being shipped to the construction site. At the construction site walls are formed, and generally include an upper beam which supports the trusses. The truss units are placed upon the supporting beams to span the distance between the walls. A plurality of truss units is placed in a row with a selected spacing between trusses. Typical spacings are 12, 16, and 24 inches. The trusses should be accurately spaced from each other to provide uniform strength.
One difficulty with truss units is stabilizing and bracing the units after attachment to the supporting wall but before installation of the roof decking. Truss units have a height dimension that is much greater than their width dimension. Therefore, trusses are prone to tipping, and care must be taken to avoid a xe2x80x9cdominoxe2x80x9d effect.
Alignment and bracing tools have numerous applications in many fields, but are particularly important in construction applications such as truss installation. Many alignment tools are commonly available and come in many forms such as flexible tapes, and rigid poles.
One type of alignment and spacing tool of the prior art comprises a plurality of tool segments each of which is designed to extend between a pair of adjacent truss units. Each tool segment is configured to engage a surface of the truss unit. Rivets are provided to connect each tool unit, and permit adjacent tool members to pivot about each other, which allows the segments to fold up much like a foldable measuring stick. Disengaging a tool such as this for reuse is possible, but at times difficult. Alternative systems perform in a manner consistent with their design, but are expensive and are not compact and easily transported.
A need exists in the art for a spacing/bracing apparatus that is easy to use and that is simply and inexpensively manufactured. The present invention is directed to filling this previously unmet need.
The alignment guide of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available alignment guides. Accordingly, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide an alignment guide that overcomes many or all of the above-discussed shortcomings in the art. A method of use of the alignment guide, as well as a method and apparatus for making the alignment guide are also provided.
In one embodiment provided herein, the alignment guide comprises a top surface configured to adjoin a selected surface of a beam member and a plurality of alignment tabs protruding outward from the surface. The tabs are preferably spaced so that the beam is received against the top surface between the tabs. The tabs may be pointed to catch and hold the beam within two or more tabs.
The alignment tabs preferably protrude outward and may protrude in a direction substantially perpendicular to the top surface. Two or more of the alignment tabs may be configured to form a slot for receiving the beam member. In one embodiment, the alignment guide is formed from a lightweight rail of rolled U-channel metal. The U-channel is configured with a plurality of flanges disposed along the edges of the U-channel. The alignment tabs are stamped in pairs on the flanges with the distance between each tab corresponding to the selected thickness of the beam member.
One advantage of the alignment guide of the present invention is that the profile of the top portion of the alignment guide is receivable into the bottom portion such that a plurality of alignment guides may be stacked. Holes adjacent the alignment tabs allow the alignment tabs from a lower stacked alignment guide to protrude through the holes.
The alignment guide may be fabricated from a commonly available prefabricated member. A plurality of apertures may be formed in the alignment guide, through which a fastener can pass for fastening the alignment guide to the beam member. Under a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alignment tabs are configured to be disengageable for reuse.
In order to use the alignment guide of the present invention, a first beam is secured manually in place. The first beam and an unsecured second beam are then received into the respective slots formed by the alignment tabs. Fasteners such as nails may be passed through openings in the alignment guide to temporarily fasten the engagement guide to the beams. Once the beams are secured in place, the alignment guide may be disengaged for reuse.
The alignment guide of the present invention may be configured to align a truss system wherein the truss system comprises at least a first and a second truss unit. Alternatively, the alignment guide may be configured to align a stud system wherein the stud system comprises at least a first and a second stud unit.
Under a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for fabricating an alignment guide comprises a press, a head frame adjoining the press, and a plurality of cutter prongs vertically disposed along the head frame. Also provided are a plurality of push rods disposed along the head frame, a plurality of guide assemblies disposed at first and second ends of the head frame, an anvil disposed parallel to and below the head frame, and a plurality of immobile guide posts disposed at each end of the anvil.
In one embodiment, the press comprises a hydraulic press. The press may be a commonly available hydraulic log splitter. The anvil may comprise an I-beam. The position and separation of the plurality of cutter prongs is preferably adjustable. The plurality of cutter prongs may comprise pairs of cutter prongs with a separation configured to receive a beam. The separation of pairs of cutter prongs is in one embodiment approximately 1⅝ inches. The separation between pairs of cutter prongs is approximately 24 inches. The push rods are preferably configured to be immobile and are used to remove the alignment guide from the head frame.
The method of fabricating an alignment guide comprises providing a press, placing a commonly available prefabricated member in the press, and punching a plurality of alignment tabs into the prefabricated member within the press.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.